HE: Their Love Story
by VanillaSky0110
Summary: [CHAPTER 1] Jeon Jung Kook adalah seorang penulis novel dewasa yang terkenal karena kepiawaiannya mengolah kata menjadi sebuah karya, dan membuat siapapun langsung jatuh cinta. Tetapi, saat karirnya sedang berada dipuncak kesuksesan, reputasinya harus hancur hanya karena mantan kekasihnya mengunggah sebuah video pornonya melalui akun media sosial pribadi Jung Kook. V seme/ Kook uke
1. Chapter 1

**HE** **;** **Their Love Story**

 **Oleh**

 **Vanilla Sky**

 **Cast**

 **Jeon Jung Kook**

 **Kim Tae Hyung**

 **Genre**

 **Drama; Romance; Hurt/Comfort**

 **Genre**

 **PG-17+**

…

 **PROLOGUE**

Jeon Jung Kook adalah seorang penulis novel dewasa yang terkenal karena kepiawaiannya mengolah kata menjadi sebuah karya, dan membuat siapapun langsung jatuh cinta. Tetapi, saat karirnya sedang berada dipuncak kesuksesan, reputasinya harus hancur hanya karena mantan kekasihnya mengunggah sebuah video pornonya melalui akun media sosial pribadi Jung Kook.

Untuk menghindari rasa malu, Jung Kook menyibukkan diri dan menerima tawaran untuk menulis sebuah artikel khusus membahas tentang kehidupan percintaan sesama jenis. Jung Kook juga harus berusaha meyakinkan Tae Hyung—tetangga sebelah apartemennya—seorang _gay_ tampan untuk menjadi subjek penelitiannya. Selama melakukan riset, hubungan mereka justru berubah menjadi lebih dekat dan semakin intim.

Sampai akhirnya, Jung Kook mulai bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah ia terbawa perasaan hanya karena telah terbiasa bersama dengan Tae Hyung, atau … ia sebenarnya meragukan orientasi seksualnya mulai menyimpang karena Tae Hyung?

 **-TBC-**

 **Warning : FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah film lesbian asal Thailand yang berjudul 'She** **;** **Their Love Story'. Bagi yang penasaran, mangga cari di Youtube** **aja. Maaf, Vanilla tau kok kalo misalnya muncul malah bawa prolog FF baru, dan bukannya lanjutin draft ff sebelumnya. Ini sayang soalnya kalo misal disimpan aja, huhuhu. Semoga aja gak bosen nunggunya #kabursebelumdipentung**


	2. Chapter 2

**HE; Their Love Story**

Oleh Vanilla Sky

 **C** **HAPTER 1**

…

Mereka terus menatapnya, dan sesekali Jung Kook mendengar beberapa wanita tadi berbisik satu sama lain. Ada apa? Pagi ini Jung Kook memastikan jika penampilannya sangat baik, bahkan ia juga berpikir tidak ada yang salah dengan wajahnya.

Jung Kook segera melangkah masuk menuju ruangan Seok Jin. Ia sebelumnya tidak menaruh curiga—sampai ketika Seok Jin dengan tergesa menutup laptopnya.

"Kau terlihat seperti orang yang ketahuan menonton film porno, _Hyung._ "

Seok Jin menghela napas gugup, kemudian ia membuka kembali laptopnya. "Kau sudah mengetahuinya, Kook?"

Mengernyit bingung. "Mengetahui apa? Jika tentang orang-orang yang aneh pagi ini, aku tahu," jawabnya santai.

"Kemarilah!" titah Seok Jin.

Jung Kook berjalan ke belakang meja kerja Seok Jin, menunggu kakak sepupunya itu yang sedang membuka sebuah video di beranda _facebook._

"Ini…"

"Aku tahu bukan kau yang mengunggahnya."

"Si jalang itu!" Jung Kook berteriak. Jadi, ini yang membuat semua orang di kantor aneh.

Video yang tak seharusnya jadi konsumsi umum sengaja diunggah oleh Hyun Hoon—wanita yang pernah menjadi kekasih Jung Kook. Wanita itu juga seorang penulis novel dewasa sama sepertinya, hanya saja, entah motif apa yang melatarbelakangi Hyun Hoon menyebarluaskan video tersebut. Mungkin saja Hyun Hoon merasa sakit hati karena Jung Kook dengan tega menyampakkannya secara sepihak. Atau, bisa juga motif karena ingin mencoreng nama baiknya.

"Dasar bodoh, kenapa kegiatan seperti itu harus kau dokumentasikan, Jeon Jung Kook?!"

"Itu tadinya hanya koleksi pribadiku saja, _Hyung."_

"Siapa sangka sekarang jadi _boomerang_ bagimu."

Jung Kook mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Tidak ada cara selain mendatangi Hyun Hoon dan bertanya motif di balik wanita itu melakukan hal tersebut.

"Aku akan pergi untuk menemui wanita jalang itu, _Hyung,_ " kata Jung Kook dengan emosinya yang Seok Jin lihat tidak bisa ia tahan lagi.

"Kau selesaikan urusan ini. Aku tidak mau perusahaan penerbitanku bangkrut hanya karena kecerobohanmu, Jeon Jung Kook."

"Apa bedanya denganmu, _Hyung_? Kau bahkan lebih murahan dariku," ucap Jung Kook sarkastik. Seok Jin _sih_ sudah biasa mendengar ucapan tajam keluar dari mulut sialan Jung Kook.

"Aku dan Nam Joon tidak segila dirimu. Kami melakukan _seks_ atas dasar saling mencintai. Sementara kau … orang waras mana yang memberikan alasan melakukan itu hanya untuk bahan riset membuat novel. Dasar sinting!" sindir Seok Jin tak kalah pedas.

"Tapi aku melakukannya dengan perempuan. Sementara orientasimu sendiri menyimpang. Dasar sakit jiwa."

Ya, anggap saja dua pria dewasa itu sama-sama gila. Karyawan yang lain juga sudah tidak aneh mendengar pertengkaran keduanya. Dan setelah itu juga, Seok Jin dan Jung Kook akan berbaikan. Dasar aneh.

"Selesaikan urusanmu secepatnya. Atau, karirmu melayang, sayang!"

Jung Kook membanting pintu ruangan Seok Jin. Untung saja kali ini tidak ada engselnya yang lepas. Biasanya, jika Jung Kook mengamuk, pasti pintu Seok Jin yang jadi korban.

…

"Aku sudah lama menantikan moment kita berbicara seperti ini berdua, Sayang. Jadi, apakah aku boleh mengungkapkan itu sekarang?"

" _Dasar jalang sialan, akan kupastikan jika besok kau tak bisa melihat matahari terbit lagi!"_

Tae Hyung mengernyit begitu mendengar umpatan yang sepertinya berasal dari sebelah apartemennya.

"Sayang, maukah kau memberiku kesempatan? Aku ingin kita menjalin hubungan kembali seperti sebelumnya. Aku minta maaf atas sikapku yang terkadang menyakitimu. Aku—"

" _Kau pikir aku akan percaya! Akan kupastikan jika kau juga tidak mungkin bisa hidup tenang,_ _b_ _rengsek!"_

Menghela napas kesal, sebelum akhirnya Tae Hyung meminta izin untuk pergi sebentar dan memastikan si pengacau itu diam.

"Sialan! Si brengsek seperti apa yang berani menghancurkan usahaku?"

Kemudian ia bergegas, berjalan untuk keluar dari dalam apartemennya menuju kamar tetangga sebelahnya. Tae Hyung harus memberi pelajaran pada si pengacau itu.

 _Dok … dok … dok…_

"Bisa tidak kau tenang sedikit, brengsek?!" teriak Tae Hyung kesal. Tetangga yang bahkan tidak pernah ia kenal selama dirinya tinggal di apartemen ini. Dan sekarang, ia harus bertemu dengan tetangga sebelah apartemennya dengan cara seperti itu.

 _Brak!_

Tae Hyung menganga, sosok lelaki manis di hadapannya ini terlihat begitu mengerikan. Rambut cokelat madunya berantakan, matanya juga sembab dan ada lingkaran hitam samar di bawah kelopaknya. Sepertinya tetangga Tae Hyung ini sedang dalam kondisi kacau.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Jung Kook polos.

"Membuatmu diam dan tak mengganggu orang lain," tunjuk Tae Hyung persis di depan wajah Jung Kook.

"Memangnya apa yang sudah aku lakukan?"

"Kau … katakan sekali lagi, pengacau! Kau bilang tidak tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!" umpat Tae Hyung lagi. "Jalang mana yang—aww! Kenapa kau menggigit jariku, brengsek?!"

"Pergi atau kulaporkan pada keamanan di bawah. Dasar sinting!"

Dengan serta merta Jung Kook membanting pintu apartemennya, dan meninggalkan Tae Hyung dengan ekspresinya yang masih bingung.

"Harusnya aku yang marah!" geramnya sebelum ia kembali masuk ke dalam kamar apartemennya.

Masih mengumpat kesal, Tae Hyung langsung duduk begitu ia sampai di dalam apartemen. Moodnya benar-benar kacau sekarang, dan salahkan si brengsek itu yang sudah memperburuk suasana. Menghela napasnya dalam, sebelum akhirnya ia menoleh pada lelaki manis yang saat ini tengah cemberut padanya.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang saja," kata lelaki manis itu.

"Mau kuantar tidak?" bukannya mencegah si manis untuk pulang, ini justru Tae Hyung membiarkannya pergi.

"Dan lagi, jangan pernah menghubungiku, Kim Tae Hyung!" teriak lelaki itu dengan nada kesal.

Gagal sudah usahanya agar bisa bersama dengan Sung Jong lagi. Percuma saja ia mencoba segala macam cara agar si manis mau menerimanya, dan pada akhirnya usaha itu sia-sia hanya karena tetangga sialan di sebelah apartemennya mengacau.

"Aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu, brengsek!"

…

Jeon Jung Kook pagi itu mendapat telepon dari Seok Jin soal bukunya yang gagal menembus pasar karena video tak senonohnya beredar. Ini memang bukan kesalahan Jung Kook, hanya saja reputasinya sebagai seorang penulis novel kenamaan harus hancur oleh oknum tak bertanggung jawab. Mungkin saat ini Hyun Hoon tertawa puas melihatnya hancur. Tapi, ini juga bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan wanita itu. Sebab, Jung Kook juga sadar jika faktor utama Hyun Hoon menyebar luaskan video tersebut karena sakit hati.

"Bukumu tidak laku, Kook. Pihak marketing kita mendapat laporan bahwa semua toko buku menutup akses agar bukumu tidak dipasarkan."

Jung Kook diam, kali ini tak menyela ucapan Seok Jin seperti biasa. Ia sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk berdebat. Biarlah sekarang kakak sepupunya itu yang memutuskan.

"Sepertinya kau harus menerima tawaran untuk menulis artikel kehidupan _gay_ itu, Kook," kata Seok Jin lagi.

"Kau tau, kan, aku benci hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan percintaan sesama jenis. Bagaimana bisa aku mendapatkan ide secepat itu?"

"Mereka memberimu waktu tiga bulan agar kau bisa melakukan riset. Ya itu terserah kau saja. Jika masih ingin bertahan sebagai penulis, lakukan saranku. Jika tidak, siap-siap saja karirmu akan hancur."

Seok Jin _sih_ bukannya mau menakut-nakuti Jung Kook. Dunia bisnis itu kejam. Sebagus apa pun karyamu, jika kau mempunyai reputasi buruk. Maka kau akan dikucilkan. Karyamu tidak akan dihargai, dan hanya dianggap sampah.

"Kau harus bisa memanfaatkan peluang, Kook. Pembaca saat ini lebih menyukai kisah cinta yang unik, dan erotis. Dibandingkan dengan kisah cinta mengharu biru seperti romansa normal lainnya. Itu sudah kuno."

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Jung Kook mulai putus asa.

"Terima tawaran itu, dan karirmu akan baik-baik saja."

Menghela napas berat, sebelum akhirnya Jung Kook mengangguk lesu. "Hanya kali ini saja, _Hyung._ "

Seok Jin tersenyum, lantas menepuk bahu sepupunya itu. Ia lega karena Jung Kook mau mencoba hal baru. Walaupun itu bukan perkara mudah—mengingat jika si kelinci nakal adalah orang yang membenci hal seperti itu.

"Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya, Kook."

 **-TBC-**

 **P.S :**

 **Vanilla tidak bertanggung jawab atas efek samping apa pun setelah membaca ini. Semoga teman-teman bisa nyaman membacanya. Maaf jika bahasanya agak mengganggu. Rating Dewasa di sini bukan dikarenakan ffnya ada adegan *PIP* saja, tapi tentang diksinya yang agak kasar, hehehe**

 **Terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang sudah bersedia memberikan review, like, dan follow ceritanya :* semoga Vanilla bisa publish tepat waktu, dan nggak ngaret lagi #sungkem**


End file.
